Saving Sasuke
by FoxTail17
Summary: Sakura loves Sasuke til' death. On an ordinay day, Sasuke is in deep danger. Will his little pink haired love go far enough to save him? Will they find love? Why don't you read it and find out? SasuxSaku
1. What's With Him?

A/N: Hi guys! This is my seventh story! Can you believe it? Well, this is a Sakura and Sasuke story. I really never considered this couple but after watching some tributes on I might as well do one. I hope you enjoy!

It was springtime and all of the children of Tsundae Middle School was outside playing with their friends, all except a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. He always played alone, or practiced his chakra. All the girls liked him, except Tenten and Hinata. One particular girl kept her eyes on him. Sakura Haruno. She watched him from afar. He would glance every once in a while. Sakura would blush and turn away.

'I wonder what's his problem? He never plays with anybody. He is sooo cute, though. I'm so glad he's in my class, but he doesn't talk to anyone. This is my chance before Ino gets to him.' Sakura thought as she got off of the swings. She walked slowly as Sasuke practiced with his kunoi. (If I spelled it wrong, please tell me!) As she was in within 10 meters of him, he looked up and saw a little pink haired girl blushing and smiling.

"Hello, Sakura." Sasuke returned to his practicing. Sakura looked surprised that he actually talked to her.

'OH MY GOSH! He talked to me! (screams) I don't know what to say.' Sakura was now staring at the ground.

"Sakura? You ok?" Sasuke walked to her, making her look up and turn candy-apple red.

"Oh yeah, um. Why aren't you playing with us? We're playing-" Sakura was cut off as she looked at Sasuke walking away to a tree.

"I don't want to. Go ahead and play. I might catch up." Sasuke sat beside the tree playing with his kunois. Sakura frowned and nodded.

'MAN! I was so close. I'm getting better. Oh gosh. It's Ino.' Sakura bumped right into Ino.

"Watch it, billboard brow!" Ino shrugged it off and started to walk again.

"You're just mad because Sasuke's in my class!" Sakura stuck out her tounge.

Ino clenched her fists but started to walk again. Sakura sighed and sat back on the swing. She played with her feet and just sat there. She looked at Sasuke again. He wasn't practicing anymore. He also just sat there. He looked like he was mad and sad at the same time.

"Okay, students! Time to go to your senseis! Line up!" Tsundae, the principal, called from the front of the playground. All of the children immediately came off of the playground and ran to their senseis. Sakura looked up and walked slowly to Sasuke.

"It's time to go. Come on." Sakura stood there glancing at Sasuke.

"Okay." Sasuke got up and didn't even look at Sakura. He just walked to Kakashi and stood behind Naruto.

'I hope he's okay.' Sakura ran in line behind of Sasuke and thought about Sasuke all day.

A/N: I know it's kind of short. It's the first chapter. Please review!


	2. Itachi

A/N: Did anybody like the first chapter? If you did, review. If you didn't, you suck! You are all haters! Except for people who review. This is the second chappie so get ready and buckle your seatbelts and enjoy the ride!

After school was over, everyone went home, except for Naruto who was staying with Granny Tsundae, as he would call it. Sakura was packing her things when Sasuke walked up to her.

"Hey, Sakura. Do you want to take a walk?" Sasuke stared down and put his hands in his pockets.

'Could this actually be happening? Sasuke asking me, out of all people, to take a walk? Oh gosh, now he's staring at me. I better answer.' "Why yes. I will take a walk with you." Sasuke nodded and the two came out of the building side by side.

'He's this close to me! This is a dream come true!' Sasuke broke her though process as he stopped in his tracks.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You know how I don't like anybody and will never like anybody?"

"Sure."

"There is a reason for that. When I was little, around 7 years old, my brother Itachi killed my parents. He used to be so loving and caring. He said he wanted to test out his strength so he killed everyone in my clan except for me. I don't know why. That is why I want to kill him. To avenge my clan's deaths. Before I do, I want to ask him why he didn't kill me." Sasuke started to walk again but fast.

Sakura had to almost run to keep up.

"I'm so sorry. I never-"

"It's nothing, really." Sasuke shed a small tear and walk even faster but stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"Get back, Sakura. Something is coming. MOVE!" Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way before a kunoi could sever he neck.

"Good job, kid brother. You've grown." A mysterious voice came from the wind. Sasuke growled.

"Itachi, show yourself."

"Ok, then." Itachi appeared suddenly behind Sasuke.

"I'm here." Sasuke tried to hit him but Itachi was appearing in other places.

"Now I'm here. Too fast little brother? Maybe I can slow things down a bit." Suddenly it turned black then, you could see Sasuke's parents tied to a wooden pole with Itachi on top.

"No! Brother stop!" Sasuke was brought back to his childhood voice.

"Time to test my strength." Itachi rasised his sword and all you could hear was screams and a sling. Silence entered the room. It was just an illusion for Itachi to get a chance to kill Sasuke.

Sakura could see right through Itachi's plan. "SASUKE! IT'S JUST AN ILLUSION! GET OUT OF THERE!" Sakura's voice broke the illusion of Itachi's jutsu.

"Nice job, now I shall kill the both of you." Itachi headed for Sakura. Sasuke's eyes dilated into a pupil and a curvy line on the side.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke charged at Itachi.

A/N: OO! I got ya again! Did you like it? Hate it? Don't review if you hated it. I'm updated sooner or later. I don't know. Just review! (Sorry it's short!)


	3. Sakura's 'Incident'

Before Itachi even knew, Sasuke was already 5 feet away from him. Sakura tried to slap or kick Itachi to get out of his chokehold.

"Let her go!" Sasuke had his Chidori already in his hand. He held out his arm to attack Itachi, but Itachi leaped into the air, leaving Sasuke to hit Sakura.

"No!" Sakura covered up her face.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes came to a pupil and two curved lines. 'I see it now. Itachi is going to come behind Sakura.'

"Sakura! Duck!" Sasuke leaped over Sakura just as Itachi was holding another Chidori. Sasuke's eyes grew big as the two balls collided.

"How can this be?" Sasuke was thrown to the ground.

"See this. My Sharingan is completed. I can copy your move. You cannot win!" Then, Itachi stood over Sasuke. All Sakura could do was watch.

'I have to do something. I don't know who this Itachi is but he needs to get off my Sasuke!' Sakura then got up and did hand motions. All of a sudden, she had a blue aura come around her, like snakes on a tree.

"Take this!" Sakura then had three lines of blue lightning, one coming at Itachi. It hit Itachi like a bulls eye. He scattered yards or really kilometers away from Sasuke.

"I'll get you next time, Sasuke, and your girlfriend!" With that, Itachi went with the wind.

'Did he just say… girlfriend?' Sakura was walking over to Sasuke until she tripped over a rock, making her land on top of Sasuke.

"Um….." Sasuke was blinking constantly.

"Uh…." Sakura rushed off of Sasuke like he was lava from a volcano.

"Well… um.. You alright?" Sakura was blushing a violet red color.

"Yeah." Sasuke got up and froze like nothing happen.

'Oh my gosh! I can't wait to tell Ino! She'll be so jealous! Victory is mine!" Sakura was in her daze until Sasuke tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sakura, I'm going now. I had a nice, walk. Well, more like a fight but see you tomorrow." Sasuke turned around and walked down a hill with his hands in his pockets.

'WOW! What a day! I got to get back to the village and tell Ino!' Sakura raced off and entered the village, thinking about her 'incident' with Sasuke and Ino's jealousy. She passed by the ramen shop where Naruto was. He looked up from his ramen and saw Sakura gazing into the sky, happy as ever.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved.

"Hello, Naruto. Isn't it a good day for love?"

"Uhh, I guess so." 'This is my chance to make a move!' Naruto ran up to Sakura with a smile.

"Naruto, it was amazing."

"What was amazing, Sakura-chan?"

"Me and Sasuke. I wish we could be together forever."

'I wish she would stop talking about Sasuke! Sasuke this and Sasuke that! Why can't Naruto do something for once!' Naruto was now clenching his fists and trying not to make himself get hit by Sakura for saying something bad about Sasuke.

"Oh.. Well, want to do something together?"

"No. I want to think about Sasuke."

"Do you want to eat some ramen with me?"

"No."

"Do you want to practice?"

"No. Just leave me alone!" Sakura hit Naruto and stomped off to Ino's house.

"I wonder what's up with her?" Naruto said as he rubbed his head on the ground.

Sakura finally came to Ino's door. She wanted to knock then again wanted to barge in and tell everything in Ino's face. She couldn't decide. She was about to knock until the door opened and a blonde flash showed in the door way.

"Huh? What are you doing here, billboard head?" Ino crossed her arms and turned away.

"I just wanted to tell you something about Sasuke."

"Does he like me!"

"Not even close."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I tripped over a rock and landed on him. First, he asked ME to go for a walk. WE had a fight with some guy. After, I tripped over onto him! We were so close! I bet you couldn't get even within a kilometer of him!"

"So! At least my head doesn't block out the sun!"

"As if! You'll never win Sasuke, loser!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Loser!" The two went face to face and growled at eachother.

"Get out of my house! Billboard brow!" Ino then pushed Sakura out of the doorway.

'I got her! Jealous as always!' Sakura walked home with a victory smile on her face. What happened the next day was….

A/N: Why am I always making cliffs? I want you to keep guessing. I'm sorry. I love making you wait! I'm very evil! Not really, though. What will happen to Sakura? You'll just have to wait and review!


	4. Enemy Number 1

The next morning, Sakura wore her normal red outfit and blue shorts under. Her pink hair was swaying in the air. It was the best morning. She thought about Sasuke, of course.

'I wonder what were going to do today in school. I hope me and Sasuke are partners! Only if that darn Naruto doesn't get in the way!' Sakura walked past the ramen noodle shop, hoping not to see Naruto gulping down like 12 bowls of ramen. Surprised, he wasn't there, but he was behind her. Sakura didn't know it until..

"HI SAKURACHAN!" A screeching voice came from behind her.

'Darn! It's him! Put a smile on. PUT A SMILE ON!' Sakura gave the worst half-smile in the world of half-smiles.

"Hi.. Naruto. Have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura said, annoyed by the presence of Naruto.

"I don't know. He's a loser anyway. I'm here to give- uhh." Naruto looked at the face of Sakura.

'Oh darn! She has her horns out! NOO!'

"What did you say, whisker boy?" Sakura was now cracking her knuckles so loud that Naruto could hear it from feet away.

"Did I say.. um… loser? I meant better! Oh no!" You could hear the beating of Naruto and his begs for forgiveness and for Sakura to stop. Naruto was in for it. He was now in the ground like Inuyasha would be. I can't even describe the brutal marks on Naruto. Sakura's hands were almost red from the hard hits to Naruto.

"That will teach ya to mess with the best." Sakura dust off her hands and walked around the village again, trying to find Sasuke as she left Naruto to care for himself.

"Why am I always the one getting hit!" Naruto yelled at himself.

Sakura was stopped by another ninja, about her age. She was a girl. Sakura tried to get around her but the girl kept blocking her way. Sakura finally gave up and asked her who she was and what she wanted.

"Um, excuse me but you're in my way. Might I ask who you are? You don't look familiar."

"I'm Sasame. Someone has been looking for you. Please come!" The so called 'ninja' almost dragged Saskura.

'I wonder what she is doing here.'

'Me, too.'

'Who was that? Or really, what is that?' Sakura looked around the woods and saw no shadows of people but only of the trees.

'I'm you.'

'What do you mean?'

'You really are clueless. I'm the inner Sakura. Let me put it this way. I'm basically your spirit.'

'I know- HEY! You called me cluelss!'

'So. You can't do anything but get mad.'

'What do you want spirit?'

'I was here to tell you don't trust this Sasame. You've never seen her before. I don't like her.'

'Who gave you the spotlight?'

'Just trust me. How couldn't you? I'm YOU! Whoa! Watch out!' The spirit had left and Sakura was almost killed by a kunai(Thanks Dogdemon for helping me out with spelling kunai!) coming at her. She flipped over to go in front of Sasame, almost making Sasame's arms go out of socket.

"I knew it was a trick!" Sakura twisted Sasame's arm and pinned her to the ground.

"How'd did you know?" Sasame managed to say, breathlessly.

"In our village, the ninjas don't take others to the woods with out a specific explanation. Plus, the Hokage would've warned me, anyways. On top of that, your headband is plastic." Sakura twisted Sasame's arm even harder, making her yell in pain.

"Do you know what else? I'm Junin! You are only a Genin!" Using a jutsu, Sasame disappeared in an instant.

"Where'd she go?"

"Above you!" Sasame came almost onto Sakura's head but Sakura placed her hand to cover her face and Sasame landed on it. Sasame then flipped over onto the ground.

"I know what's going on! I bet you have something to do with Sasuke!"

"You guessed right. Itachi, his brother, sent me to get rid of you. You might be diverting to his plan. That's why I shall kill you before you do anything more!" Sasame came at Sakura with a kunai. Sakura blocked and ran up a tree, jumping off and trying to hit Sasame, but she back-flipped and Sakura hit the ground, feet first. Again, they went at it. It was Sasasme then Sakura then Sasame again. The girls were almost out of chakra. They were panting and sweating.

"You'll (gasp) never will (gasp) win. (gasp)." Sasame used all of the chakra she had left and charged at Sakura when she let her guard down. She pulled Sakura by the hair.

"Looks like your weakness is your hair."

Sakura was now on her knees and her head was hanging. She was thinking about Sasuke and how she got him in danger.

'I'm miserable. I'm weak. Sasuke would never like me. I'm just another comrade, teammate, friend. I'll never win Sasuke's heart and he'll never like me. I might as well give up." Sakura shed a tear and was burying herself in guilt that she doesn't deserve. She put it upon herself that Sasuke was captured.

'Don't say that.'

'Is it you again?'

'Actually, it's you, but yeah, it's me again. Stop putting yourself down. You just don't want to try. I can't believe I'm saying this but you're a coward.'

'What?'

'I said you are a coward. You don't fight for yourself. You always let Sasuke save you but this time, you have to save him. If you do what Sasuke does now, he would probably like you. You need to take your anger and sadness out on this girl. You need to save yourself. She may be stronger, older, and tougher than you but that doesn't mean she's better than you or she can beat you. This is your only chance of getting to Sasuke. Do it now!'

'Wait! I can't!'

'Yes you can! Believe in yourself. You are too worried about Sasuke to be about yourself. This girl could kill you right now. Plus, what would Ino think about you after you would save Sasuke? She would be jealous.'

'All right. Now you've convinced me.'

'I knew I would.'

'I have to save Sasuke and do it for him and me!' All of a sudden, a burst of chakra flowed threw Saskura like never before. She put her head up and used a kunai to cut her hair. Strands of pink hair flowed in the wind and fell to the ground.

Sasame was scattered to the ground. "How could this be? You are suppose to be out of chakra!"

"When you have someone, someone special to save, you have to get all the chakra you need. Plus, when you're trying to make someone jealous. You take anger and hurt and get revenge on the person who did it. You are in my way!" Sakura darted around Sasame and then jumped into the air and kicked Sasame right in the neck, making her go unconscious.

"You should never mess with a Haruno only if you are looking for a beat down." Sakura brushed off herself and looked at Konoha.

'I did it for you, Sasuke. I hope you're okay.' Sakura thought as she turned away and frowned.

'I told you you could do it, didn't I?'

'Hello, me again. You did. Thank you for the little lecture. I guess I thought since I was a girl, I was below a boy so I do the least in missions.'

'Don't thank me. Thank yourself because you were everywhere and I don't think I could keep up with your movements. I'm proud of you, Sakura.'

'Thanks, me. I guess this starts my journey.'

'Yup. I think this will be interesting.' The two 'Sakuras' went along with each other to find Sasuke, not kowing they were being watched.

On the other side of the country, Sasuke and Itachi were in a dark place. Only with dim light. Sasuke was tied up again a pole. Itachi had a crystal ball, watching every movement of the girl. He smirked, then chuckled.

"Looks like we're going to have a visitor, Sasuke. I think your 'girlfriend' is coming to save you. You are so weak. You are letting a girl save you? I thought father taught you to fight your own battles. I'll brak through her like butter through a knife!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke was now angry and just wanted to get out of the ropes against him and stab Itachi in the heart. 'Sakura, why are you doing this. You're going to get yourself killed.' That was the last thought of Sasuke after…

A/N: Oh gosh! Another cliffe! I could win most cliffes in one story award! Or really, ever! I'll give you a little hint: If you read my Frisky Love story, Naraku is like Itachi, remember what he did to Ayame to make her go with him? That's it! If you want to know, go read it! Bye for now!


	5. Developing Jutsus

A/N: What's up, guys? I'm here today.. Ahh forget it. This chapter is the start of a battle between love, revenge, and sadness. Can anyone stop Sakura? Only I know. Please read and review like always!

Sakura was walking down what seemed to be an almost endless dirt road. As she kicked the dirt, making dust, she stumbled upon a little town. It looked deserted and very lonely. She slowly walked to the abandoned Sheriff's office.

'What is up with this place?' She thought as she scrabbled through the desk of 'Wanted' photos. She stopped at a familiar picture. She took a good look at it.

'What? Why is Itachi wanted? Now I know. This is not only a ghost town, but where the legendary Uchiha clan lived. The survivors, which I really don't know who could survive Itachi, must have sent out this letter across the nations. If Sasuke doesn't catch him, I'll have to before anyone can.' Sakura shoved the picture into the bag and searched for more clues linking to Itachi. Sakura was paying no attention to her surroundings. (Bad idea)

'You dumb girl! Look out!' The little voice or Inner Sakura, as you call it, burst into Sakura's head like a migraine. She looked down and saw a slim trip wire about 5 centimeters from her ankle. She cut the rope with a kunai and jumped back only to see kunais coming out of nowhere.

'He must think he can get me with cheap tricks.' Sakura thought.

'He can.'

'Hello, spirit. And no he can't'

'Yes he can. You see you almost tripped over a wire. Be more careful and WHOA! NINJAS!' the voice vanished just like Myouga, the little flea off of Inuyasha, would do in a fight.

'Ah man! Not these ninjas!'

Sakura charged at them but noticed a difference about one of them. The ninja on the farthest corner got scraped by a tree branch but bleeding water.

'This is going to be easy!' Sakura put on a little smirk on her face and ran at the ninja that was hurt on the left. She easily went through them. But she had another trick up her sleeve.

'What if I transform with the Sexy no Jutsu. I've always wanted to do that in front of Sasuke. Time to do it front of these punks.' Saskura stopped in front of them and held up her hands in a jutsu form.

"TRANSFORM!" Sakura was now skinny with no clothes on but clouds were covering her. She had curves and now her hair was long, sleek like always. After she cut her hair, it looked like it did when she didn't. (What I'm trying to say is that it was longer than what is was after she cut her hair. Better for you?) The guys stared at her with water coming out of their noses and poofing away. You could hear a big thump from the back ground. 'It probably is a ninja.' Sakura found that it was a little boy, bleeding from the nose from her Sexy no Jutsu.

"Little boy, what are you doing here? You can't survive out here. It's dangerous."

"I'm sorry. A man named Itachi sent me to be a distraction to you. If he didn't, he would kill me. He sent me with a man named Orochimaru. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!" The boy shielded himself.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Come." Sakura held out her hand.

"I'm not the one who is in danger." All of a sudden, the boy who was so called 'innocent' was really Orochimaru.

"What? Whoa!" Now Sakura was in the ground. Literally! Her head was the only thing sticking out.

"That will kill you within hour without water or food. This was too easy." Orochimaru started to walk but he heard a growling sound and a pink aura surrounding Sakura helped Sakura rise from the Earth with ease.

'What is this power? Does she use magic?' "What are you?" Orochimaru went into his fighting stance.

"I don't have a clue either but I think it will come in handy. Cherry Blossom Jutsu!" Sakura spread out her hands and out came the cherry blossoms but they were razor sharp. Orochimaru was hit but the blossoms had the sleekest amount of blood.

"HA! You can't beat me with no silly jutsu!" All of a sudden, Orochimaru fell to the ground with a familiar smell.

'I think it was oak poison! I know that smell. I used it on my kunais to paralyze my opponents! I can't believe this actually is happening to me!'

'Good job. I'm glad I helped you.'

'What? You didn't help me.'

'I actually did. I'm the one who activated your power.'

'So you mean to tell me I had this power all along?'

'Yup.'

'And you never told me?'

'Nope.'

'Then why didn't you tell me before!'

'Because you weren't ready to use it.'

'What do you mean?'

'You didn't have confidence in yourself before so how could you use it with no confidence or even courage? Have you not learned anything? Child, you've grown. You now can do anything you set your mind to. This was the best time to do it. You don't have to let Sasuke or even Naruto fight your battles. Show them you aren't the shallow little girl you used to be. Show me. Really, you've already showed me. Show yourself.'

'How do I do that?'

The little voice stayed quiet.

'Hello? HELLO!'

'OK! I hear you. I just wanted this to be one of those life-on-your-own-lesson things. Just show yourself.'

'What do you mean?'

'You'll find out.'

'Wait!'

But the voice was gone. Even if Sakura screamed, the voice was gone.

'I'll know. I will show myself. I promise.'

Sakura walked again. The continuous dirt road ended at another place with civilization. But what adventure awaits? It was…..

A/N: I could've stopped at the voice was gone thing but making cliffes if fun! See you later! REVIEWS! Sorry it was kind of short!


	6. Hopeless

As Sakura entered the town, the Fifth was going crazy that her medical student is out, miles away from Konoha with no sensei. Tsunade paced back and forth across her office.

"Tsunade, calm down. She's probably okay… I hope.." Shizune's head and eyes matched the movements of Tsunade's.

"You hope! I'm worried out of my mind! She is my medical student and if she gets hurt the Third will punish me for it!" Tsunade was now tugging on her hair and almost threw her chair out of the window until Kakashi burst through the door.

"Tsunade, Sakura is gone."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Sorry! I can't track her down with my dogs. I have no idea what she could possibly be doing out there." Kakshi said. He sat down in a chair by the office door. Simultaneously, all three faces lit up.

"Sasuke!" All of them shouted at the same time. They ran to his cabin and saw no one but a note.

"There's just a note." Shizune picked it up and examine it carefully.

"What does it say?" Kakashi came behind her.

"Read it." Shizune was going out of her mind.

The note read,

Hello, Konoha. This is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. As you know, he's with me, begging for mercy. You can't find him. I've sent one of my Jounin ninjas to take care of that Sakura of his. Just to say, she'll have a good time. If you try to find him, you'll fail. By the time you know where he is, he'll be under my control. For now, I leave you with nothing but a good bye.

Kakashi put the note down and ran outside, calling Sasuke.

"It's no use, Kakashi. He is already gone. We have to keep our bets on Sakura, if she's even alive." Tsunade turned and headed back for her office. Shizune took one more look at Kakashi before following Tsunade. Kakashi looked down and shed a very faint tear.

'Why? What did I do wrong? Sakura, Sasuke, please be okay.' Kakashi thought as he walked, but where? I don't even know.

Meanwhile, Sakura was now in a town with people. They seemed nice, but wasn't. They just looked at Sakura and grunted with annoyance. When she asked anyone if they knew Itachi, they just turned away or said no in and angry manner.

'This isn't any help.' Sakura thought, trying to start a conversation with herself.

'Hello? You there?'

'Yup.'

'Why won't you talk to me?'

'Since we've gotten on with the journey and we haven't encountered with anybody, it's been hopeless.'

'I'm going to leave this village and keep on with my journey.'

'Ok. Think to ya later!' The little voice disappeared, leaving Sakura to browse some more until she came to a gate.

'I wonder where this gate leads to.' Sakura opened the gate and…..

A/N: I'm goin' crazy with these cliffes! Please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

INNER GEMINIRED

WHAT'S UP AGAIN?

Why, it's me again. Haven't seen you in a long time.

MY LAST VISIT WAS IN… UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL.

I know…

SHUT UP! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT!

You are one crazy spirit…

I'M THE REAL YOU! DUH, YOU DUNCE!

I think you're about to come out.. SHUT THE HELL UP!

WHOA! I CAME OUT FINALLY! WAIT, WHY SHOULD I SHUT THE HELL UP?

Because you're annoying….

WHATEVER!

Good-bye spirit…

WAIT!

See ya! The spirit is gone people.. bye!


	7. Bring Him Back

A/N: I know I haven't been updating it's just that I never feel like it or I just can't get on the computer or I don't have time to. Read on!

Sakura opened the gate. She went in. It automatically closed by itself, making her wince.

'What is this place?' Sakura wandered about, noticing tombstones of all kinds.

'It's a cemetery.' And of course, it was the Inner Sakura.

'Oh thanks! That's me even feel better!' Sakura thought, sarcastically.

'Sorry! You asked so I answered.'

'Anyways, why is there a grave that says Sakura Haruno, RIP?"

'What do you think?'

'Oh..'

'Think back to that fight with Sasuke and some dude.'

'You watched that?'

'Yeah. Now, why would he take Sasuke?'

'To lure me to him.'

'Why would he make that ninja fight you?'

'To defeat me.'

'Why would you go so far and come to this cemetery with your grave already made for you?'

'He would come and get me if I wasn't defeated by that ninja..'

'What does all that make?'

'That he's here…'

'WATCH OUT! A KUNAI!'

Sakura immediately dodged the speeding knife. Taking heavy breaths, he notice a boy with a cockatoo haircut with the Sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke! It's you! I knew you'd get out somehow." Sakura jumped up and down, barely noticing him charging at her. She, luckily, dodged that and slid backwards.

"Sasuke? What is wrong with you? I'm here to SAVE you!" Sakura's eyes then became filled with betrayal, hurt, agony, and most of all, fear. She knew she was no match for Sasuke.

"He can't hear you. Sasuke, come to me." A voice peered into the mind of Sasuke, like a switch. All of a sudden, Sasuke vanished out of thin air.

"It's you!" Sakura got her kunais ready.

"You might as well put those away. They won't do you any good." Itachi came out of the shadows.

"What have you done to Sasuke?"

Itachi just smirked and chuckled.

"ANSWER ME!" Sakura had a now different gleam in her eyes. She had determination, strength, and fire.

"You see, little one, there is something called mind control powder. Unlike nin and genjutsu, you use dark chakra and different chemicals (A/N: I know that there is no such thing as dark chakra but I though it might work out.) to make this powder. Simply knock out the patient and put the powder in his or her mouth. Command them to attack that person and show no mercy."

"You dirty-"

"Don't use such foul language. Use them after you get buried. Sasuke, kill her." Itachi then turned in thin air. I can't even tell you where he went.

Sasuke charged at the girl and kicked her, but she blocked on instinct but he kept kicking her arm that was covering her face. He soon did a powerful that sent Sakura to the ground.

"Sasuke! Stop this! I will not let you kill me!" Sakura charged at him with a kunai.

"Clone Jutsu!" There were now three Sakuras with kunais, but two were about to attack but vanished and the real Saskura attacked, well, tried. Sasuke jumped up in the air. Sakura was left confused.

'Where did he go?' Sakura looked everywhere, even under her feet. Out of nowhere, Sasuke hit Sakura in the back, then he moved at the speed of lightning. He hit her in the stomach. She was brought to her knees, coughing up blood. He finally made two powerful kicks to her back and two punches to her stomach. She went into the air and Sasuke kicked her which flew Sakura to a tree. Her body almost went through the tree.

"Sasuke, please. Come back." Sakura was too weak, or was she? Sakura managed to get up, but she was trembling.

"I will not let you kill me. I will not let you defeat me." Sakura words grew stronger and stronger. "I will bring you back!" Sakura charged at Sasuke with this unusual speed. Even though Sasuke had the Sharingan eyes, those were no match for Sakura's speed. Sakura knows what this power is. Her Kekkei Genkei. Her bloodline trait. (A/N: I know she doesn't have one, but I thought it would be cool for her to have one.) Her in-human speed helped her defeat Sasuke, but with love, determination, hurt, and anger.

'I'm sorry, Sasuke.' Sakura thought before she punched Sasuke right in the stomach, 64 times! He was thrown across the cemetery. Sakura whispered something before she fainted.

"I've won you back, Sasuke." Her head drooped onto the ground, by her suppose-to-be grave.

A/N: I didn't make a cliffe people! I bet all of you are saying FINALLY! I think this is a good chapter. I hope you thought so, too. By the way, I'm wondering what does OOC mean in the summaries and what does it mean to own Naruto or other anime shows? I never knew what they meant. If I didn't mention other things, please tell me what they mean anyway! Review and I'll mention you on my next chapter! Bye for now!


	8. It's Love, Isn't It?

A/N: I've finally updated this story! Yay me! I've been working on my story, 'Riko the Miko' for all of you fanfic addicts! Thank me people! I'm oh so popular! (Sike!) I have a lot of things going on so don't get mad if I don't update right away! Please read and review!

Sakura began to wake up and felt a rhythm carrying her. She felt like she was being held. She blinked a few times before becoming blinded by the sun. She moved her head a little bit and saw a navy blue. She gave a small smile.

"Sasuke…." She faintly said.

"Sakura? You're finally awake." Sasuke was carrying Sakura in a bridal style while walking towards the village. He looked down at her.

"Thanks for saving me." Sakura said in a greater but still weak voice.

"No, thank you for saving _me_." Sasuke said with the first smile Sakura ever saw.

'So beautiful.' Sakura thought as she gazed at his smile.

"I hope I didn't hurt you _too_ bad." Sasuke supposed.

"Yeah, you did. It doesn't hurt as much but I think you bruised my leg pretty bad. I hate you." Sakura replied as she lifted part of her dress up with a little smile in her last sentence.

"Sorry! I hit hard… I didn't think it would be you I would screw up. I can't believe _I_ did that." Sasuke continued as he looked at the greenish-purplish bruise on Sakura leg.

"Yeah! I'm just glad you're back to normal. What did that freak of a brother do to you? I thought he was a girl 'cause of his hair. Are you sure he's a boy?" Sakura asked as she gestured for him to put her down.

"I really don't know what he did. It happened so fast. And yes, he IS a boy. I hope." Sasuke shivered a little as he made a face that meant what he thought was a little unusual.

"Ok. Ouch!" Sakura, by instinct, fell down and rubbed her bad leg. Sasuke quickly ran to her aid.

"You ok, Sakura?"

"Yeah. I just need some help getting up against this tree. Will you do the honors?" Sasuke gave a small smirk and helped Sakura with the tree. She nodded her head as a thank you and pulled a bandage from her pouch.

"So what happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing. I made Ino jealous and that's all." Sakura kept glancing at her leg as she bandaged her leg up.

"Oh…."

"I know! I came without telling anybody. Not even Kakashi. I guess when there's someone special in your heart your heart goes after them." Sakura froze as she said that last quote from GeminiEyes. (He he!)

"What?" Sasuke asked as he sat beside Sakura.

"Nothing!" Sakura shook her head and covered her mouth, while blushing and giggling at the same time.

"Ok then. Can you walk on your own? Not to be mean but you made my arms hurt.." Sasuke said as he looked the other way.

Sakura got up and had fury in her eyes. She was about to release her Inner Self. Fury was arousing in her. (Not the arousing you perverted freaks think! You perverts!) She couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SASUKE?!?!?!" Sakura acted like she did even have a bad leg. She stomped over to Sasuke as he almost fell to the ground.

"I said-" Sasuke the fire in Sakura. "I didn't say anything!" He was shaking his hands rapidly in front of him as he sweated and had a fake but scared smile and he shook his head.

"That's more like it. I can walk on my own."

'Why was I suddenly scared of Sakura? She's, she's different. I sensed danger in her. I'll think twice for slightly insulting her.' Sasuke thought. Even thinking about him made him timid a little.

"The village is only a few more meters away! Come on!" Saskura, amazingly, started to walk.

"Ok. You seem different, Sakura. What happened to you?" Sasuke asked as he walked backwards in front of Sakura.

"Nothing happened. This journey saving you made me feel like more…. me. I hope you liked it also." Sakura put her face in front of Sasuke's and he kind of blushed. He never had a girl so close to her face before.

The two walked some more but they barely talked. They bumped into each other a few times, but it was playfully. They laughed sometimes also. They even looked at each other, making each of them blush a little, a lot, or just blushing. They soon arrived in Konoha.

"We're back home!" Sakura exclaimed.

"For some reason, this place is different. It's not in physical looks but something is different." Sasuke looked around. Everyone was there. The familes were there.

"Why do you ask?" Sakura turned her interest to him.

"I guess it's something in the air." Sasuke secretly threw a kunai at a tree like 50 meters from them. A body plummeted to the ground, making a big thump sound.

"What was that?" Sakura quickly turned her head about, trying to find where the sound came from.

"Like I said, I guess it's something in the air." Sasuke and Sakura walked further into the village, finding Naruto and Kakashi by the bridge.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke.." Naruto came after Sakura.

"Naruto. Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called back, ignoring Naruto.

"Why won't she notice me!" Naruto gave a whaling cry out into the sky.

"Because you are a baka, you're a baka, and last but not least, you're a baka." Sasuke walked passed Naruto and came over by Sakura and Kakashi.

"Sasuke! I'm going to get you one day!" Naruto pointed to him and shouted out.

"That will only be when you become Hokage, which will be never." Sasuke yelled back.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he pouted.

Over with Sakura and Kakashi, they had a very serious conversation.

"Sakura, I don't want you running off on your own like that."

"I know but I really wanted to save Sasuke on my own so everybody will think more of me then just a girl. I wanted to be noticed."

"You are noticed, Sakura. Look around. Naruto always notices you. He's practically obsessed with you. Sasuke gives a helping hand when you need it. I am your sensei. We give you all the attention you need."

"I know."

"You could've gotten killed by Sasuke out there by yourself. When someone is gone, you come tell me, Tsunade, or other grown ups that are near that can help. I never want you doing something that is life-threatening like that again. You understand?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

"Since that's over, how about we all go for ramen?"

"OOOO! RAMEN! YAY!" Naruto raced off, making a dust trail.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kakashi picked up his book and started to follow Naruto.

"Want to walk together?" Sakura asked, forgetting about her leg.

"That would be cool." Sasuke was about to trail off before Sakura stopped him.

"Can I do something?"

"Like what?"

"This." Sakura leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. He blushed so much he almost looked like a tomato. He froze as her pink brushed lips met his pale-milky face. She came off of his face with a smile playing her face.

"What was that for?" Sasuke gently touched his face.

"Everything. Just don't do it again or I'll kill you." Sakura had a straight face that kind of scared Sasuke again.

'Why am I suddenly feeling vulnerable to Sakura if she glares at me, stares at me like that Neji kid, or shows me her affections? Do I lo-' Sasuke's thought process broke as Sakura's voice peered into her mind.

"Come one already! Kakashi-sensei is probably spending all of his money on that baka Naruto!" Sakura's voice screamed from halfway down the street from Sasuke.

"Coming!" Sasuke called back. He ran and caught up with Sakura.

She couldn't help noticed a black spot in the corner of her eyes. She turned it direction and it had three huge commas on Sasuke neck. She squinted her eyes and examined it carefully, like her life depended on it.

'I wonder what this is. I hope it won't hurt Sasuke." Sakura thought as she came to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

'Hello! Did you forget about me?' The little voice in Sakura's head came back just in time.

'No. Why did you make me yell at Sasuke?'

'I didn't.'

'Oh.'

'I'm glad you found your mate.'

'WHAT?!?!'

'Nevermind.'

'I kissed him, though.'

'I guess it's love, isn't it?'

Sakura smiled as she sat by Sasuke, her new mate.

A/N: How'd you like this chapter? I'm making a sequel but not for a long time. I hope you liked the story! Bye!


	9. Author's Note: No Sequel

I am not going to make a sequel to this story, ok? I just can't because I have to update on my other stories and I just don't have anymore ideas for it. So if you had you're hopes up I'm very sorry but that's the way life is. Thank you for all of your support and I'm once again sorry.

-FoxHound17


End file.
